


Through the Stars We Will Navigate

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Fluffy stargayzing.





	Through the Stars We Will Navigate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlelesspain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/gifts).



> @ Sephy, you're amazing and so rad. Happy holidays!
> 
> Prompt: The duo goes stargazing. It can be fluffy, angsty, introspective, whatever.

Sated after their picnic, Astra and Alex lay cuddled together under the starry night. A thick flannel blanket protected her human from the chilled plateau they camped out on top of. A thermos of hot chocolate, that placated Astra’s sweet tooth and Alex’s need for warmth, sat forgotten beside the pair.

The DEO agent tucked one arm under her head as she lay on her back. Her Kryptonian shifted into her side, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. Their hands laced together over Alex’s midsection.

A mountain breeze swept through the trees below them and mixed with the nocturnal white noise to create, in Astra’s opinion, a rather peaceful evening- which was the objective of the date she planned. A night to bask in the glory of the universe and her newfound love with Alex was the serene quality time they needed after they had denied themselves the opportunity for so long.

There was a long and painful period of pining, but they had somehow finally navigated their feelings. Astra held no contempt for the woman that had killed her because she found a new life after her temporary death. She reconnected with Kara, the most important person to her in each life, and she helped Alex move on from her guilt.

Astra looked up at the purple-tinted sky peppered with stars. She thanked the universe for the second chance at happiness. She could make a positive difference in the world without her past haunting her as much. The Kryptonian snuggled closer, wanting to show her affection and appreciation.

Alex must’ve been on the same wavelength. She sighed out a “Thank you, Astra.”

Astra smiled easily and teased, “My pleasure, Brave One.” Loosely holding hands, she felt Alex’s thumbnail gently scrape the inside of her palm. She shivered at the delicate and intimate gesture.

“I haven’t been stargazing in so long. We can see _everything…_ ” The wonder in her voice melted Astra. She hadn’t considered herself a romantic until the woman had been flung into her life, “Orion, Taurus, Cassiopeia, Gemini…”

Astra’s eyes flicked up to the sky again at the mentioned of the constellations. Even with the multitude of stars, she saw the Twins initially and it felt bittersweet. Despite all the pain Alura had caused, Astra knew her sister and herself would be connected through the universe just as Castor and Pollux were- holding hands, immortally together.

Astra squeezed Alex’s hand, “Which do you favor?”

Alex hummed. “Orion, the hunter.” She tapped Astra’s knuckles with the pad of her index finger. “You wouldn’t like him though.”

“Oh?” Astra challenged. She knew enough of the human’s mythology of the stars, thanks to years of researching and Alex’s enthusiastic rants, but she wanted to hear her reasoning.

“I mean sure, he’s also a protector, but you know, the whole killing animals thing…”

Astra chuckled, “You have a point, Alexandra.” She turned her head back towards the sky. “Though I do find the idea of his hunting dogs pleasant enough.”

“I’ve read that the Native Americans view that constellation as a bison instead,” Alex offered, “That might be more you.”

That did sound more amiable than a hunter dedicated to killing every animal on the planet. Astra found the stories of the constellations odd, but most human culture bewildered her in some way.

Her eyes dropped to the point in the sky that held the dimly glowing red sun twenty-seven lightyears away. “There is Rao.” She didn’t make an effort to disconnect their hands to point, Alex knew how to find the Corvus constellation that her sun hid in.

The calm moment shattered when a shooting star flew overhead. Alex gasped and sat up, “Did you see that?” She grinned down at Astra, who had unceremoniously been shoved off onto the ground.

“I did.” Astra huffed, but she couldn’t be mad at how enthusiastic the scientist was. Alex didn’t settle back down, instead she leaned back on her hands to look up at the sky. The Kryptonian lay on her back, placed a hand on Alex’s thigh, and looked up at the starry night sky again. “We should do this more often.”

“Yeah, we should.”

* * *

The next night after another busy day at work, Astra was dozing off on the couch. Alex paused the episode they were on and bumped her forehead into Astra’s shoulder.

“Go to bed, you sleepy Kryptonian.”

Astra grunted, resting her head on Alex’s for a moment. “Okay.”

The two began getting ready to finally get some rest. Astra settled into bed and then asked, “Alex, what is on the ceiling?”

Alex had stuck plastic stars to the ceiling before Astra arrived home. She flicked off the lights and the childish décor began softly glowing blue in the dark room. They were originally green, but Alex hadn’t wanted to trigger long-buried memories of a nightmarish torture session, so she had finessed the stars with a different coat of glow-in-the-dark paint. Among the blue stars, right over Astra’s side of the bed, was one red star. Ideally, they would move to a place where they could have a skylight to genuinely stargayze in bed, but this would have to do.

“I thought, you know, since you enjoyed the stars so much…” She shrugged and crawled into bed to cuddle up beside her girlfriend. Her arm snaked across the alien’s stomach, while Astra’s arm went around her shoulder to pull her closer. “I know they’re just plastic but-“

“Thank you, Alex.” Astra interrupted.

Alex leaned up to give Astra a kiss, reveling in the tender moment. Astra pushed the kiss deeper and their hands began tugging each other closer, bodies melding.

Of course, one of the stars on the ceiling fell then. It would’ve gone unnoticed by the otherwise preoccupied women had it not landed on Astra’s arm. The Kryptonian pulled back and inspected her arm.

Alex was confused at the interruption until she saw the blue star stuck to her girlfriend and she laughed.

“Is it good fortune to see shooting stars two nights in a row?” Astra asked with a grin as she peeled the plastic star from her skin.

Alex kissed her cheek, “I would say so.”


End file.
